What Do You Want From Me?
by Fuu18
Summary: Again, Swearing may raise it to a low R. Can a person trust that loving another person isn't foolish- even if the other person is also the source of your torment? SJ Shounen Ai


Konnichiwa Minna! I'm glad to be back into the writing groove. My Pink Floyd muse shows up a lot, but I'm not always able to create a decent picture out of it. Let's see here… Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, of course, and I only adore and worship Pink Floyd. The song is What Do You Want From Me, and can be found on The Division Bell album. It's really a very awesome CD. This fic, like the last one, is enhanced if listening to the song. I can't say the two are at all in sync though. Well, enjoy! Hopefully it's not a total piece of trash! =D

****

What Do You Want From Me?

Fuu18

1a Seto Kaiba stalked up to the apartment building. He had chosen to walk, lest it look like he was showing off again. Not that he didn't occasionally enjoy having others know he was wealthy and powerful, but this time it just wouldn't do…

1b Katsuya Jounouchi paced the apartment, huffing, swearing, and kicking random items that wouldn't injure his foot too badly. "Gods! You damned fucking piece of shit! How could you even conceive such a moronic thought?! You're used to ignoring your emotions, how the hell do you think you survived this long? But now you have to cave? Have to risk torment, rejection, humiliation and a lifetime of pain? Just because, for the first time, you can't control your emotions?" He punched a hole in the hallway wall. "FUCK YOU! BE A MAN!" He cradled his bleeding fist and sank to the floor, bitter tears threatening to fall. 

Standing still before the would-be menacing building, Seto took a deep breath and composed himself. Preparing for this had been easy, carrying out the task was what was difficult. 

Silently making a resolution, Jou vowed to himself that he would do nothing about his mind's conception. Let the brunette come to him… Jou wouldn't risk being humiliated by making the first move. 

One hand on the building's door, one hand running through his hair. One deep sigh and with one prayer for good luck, he entered the complex. 

The pent up tears did fall. He couldn't do anything about it. Giving up seemed so pathetic, but he couldn't face anyone if they knew the truth. He was the guy who pulled the panty tank2, the man who challenged anyone who even attempted to insult his friends… he wasn't… he didn't… it wasn't supposed to be like this. 

__

Pin Pom3  
Seto rang the doorbell on the Jounouchi's door and pressed his forehead to the cool wood door. Taking a deep breath, he composed himself and waited anxiously for the blonde to come to the door. 

__

Pin Pom  
Jou's head snapped up. Who the hell would come to his door? After the issue with his old gang, he had told his friends that it wasn't safe to come to his home4. Reluctantly and apprehensively, he approached the door. 

Both men were on their respective sides of the door, wondering if they were doing what was really all that smart.  
*******

The door creaked open slowly. Jounouchi, glad that he had managed to clean up the mess his father had left and Seto, though apparently collected, silently dreading the moments to come. 

Jou's lowered head rose slowly and he gasped in surprise. Seto instantly noticed the tears in his eyes and almost reached up to brush them away.

"Jounouchi…"  
Jou's surprise was now masked by suspicion.   
"What are you doing here?

* * *

"Can I come in, please?" Seto showed semblance of politeness and strained patience, anxiety eating away at his collected exterior. Jou really wasn't buying any of it, neither of the two could tell how much of his tone of voice was forced, and what of it was natural. 

Jou stared in disbelief… Who the hell did Kaiba think he was, asking to come in to his house - who was he to believe he could be a rival for years and out of the blue waltz up to his door and ask -_politely_- if he could enter? What in the seven hells was going on?

* * *

Jounouchi stepped aside and the door was further opened, affirming the other's request with a silent gesture.

The tension of anxiety and suspicion thickened the room. Even Seto couldn't sit still under the other's reproachful gaze. 

"What do you want from me?" Jou asked as he shepherded Seto to a recliner.

"Close the curtains, please… We can't be seen"

__

As you look around this room tonight  
Settle in your seat and dim the lights

Jou glared at his uninvited guest and did what was asked of him, his face holding the same damning expression, honestly expecting to receive some extraordinary demand from the 19 year old in front of him.

__

Do you want my blood  
Do you want my tears   
What do you want…

What do you want from me?

"I've come to talk to you, I need to ask you something. I need to quell myself about this thing…"

"What could I offer that would possibly be enough to satisfy you. You're relentless, you're never happy. How is it that I can give you any peace of mind, when nothing else can at all?"

__

Should I sing until I can't sing anymore  
Play these strings until my fingers are raw…  
You're so hard to please,  
What do you want from me?

"Please, Jounouchi, stop. I need to ask you something, nothing more."

__

Do you think that I know something, you don't know  
What do you want from me?

Jou only stared. "Seto Kaiba satisfied with a mere answer? What if I don't want to respond?"

__

If I don't promise you the answers, would you go?  
What do you want from me?

"Jou!" Both Seto and Jou were beginning to be irritated.

"No, Kaiba, give me my moment. How often do I get to scrutinize you without… retaliation?" He would have said remorse, but…

"Do you realize what kind of manipulation I can see you concocting? I don't trust that you aren't here to pull an Otogi5 on me. 

__

Should I stand out in the rain

"Damn it! One word and I'd be at your beck and call!" He hadn't realized he'd been shouting.

__

Do you want me to make a daisy chain for you

"Katsuya…"  
"Don't call me that."

__

I'm not the one you need  
What do you want from me?  
"Jou…" 

"What could you possibly get from me? Or want, for that matter?"

__

You can have anything you want  
You can drift  
You can dream  
You can walk on water…  
Anything you want.

"Katsuya… it's not --"  
"I said don't, you rich bastard, you can't have my name."

__

You can own anything you see  
Sell your soul for complete control  
Is that really what you need?

"KA. TSU. YA, _please_!" Seto ground out, "I'm not after any material possessions, no payment for a debt, no amount of precedence over you, and I don't need a slave. I want to know your **TRUE** feelings about me."

Jou stood and stared, caught in headlights he never thought he would see.

"Seto…" Tears spring to his eyes again, reliving the day's hardships again - including his resolution to wait. 

__

You can lose yourself this night  
See inside there is nothing to hide  
Turn and face the light

What do you want from me?

The silent battle: Submission versus suspicion. What the hell should he do? Was it more beneficial to the blonde if he stood still and didn't say a word, or to spill all and hope for a positive response? Option one would give him the satisfaction of having -for once- gotten the better of the brunette, but it would leave both cold, empty and unsatisfied, and he knew that. Option two posed so much risk, but if and only if the consequences favoured him, his whole life would be whole -- he would need nothing else…

"Seto Kaiba… What do I feel about Seto Kaiba?" Jou asked sardonically, "I think he's a self-righteous bastard who's thrown his weight and money around far too long. I think he still believes he's the king he was in school." Seto rose from his seat. "I think he's got an allure that's irresistible and I think his icy eyes are unbelievably sexy. I think he's lonely and the infallible man he portrays is just a mask to hide his truth. I think- I think that I am obsessed with the dragon, and I think it's a bittersweet symphony loving and hating him at the same time. That's what I think, Seto, and I won't take it back, no matter where it lands me. 

The dragon crossed the room in a flash, closing the distance between the only two occupants of the apartment. He closed his eyes and closed his lips over the blonde's.

Gentle… Pure… Unremorseful…

Jou sensed those elements in the union with eyes wide from shock. His walls fell down- Seto wasn't out to humiliate him, or to rile him up. The brunette was just as much in love with him as he was with the brunette. 

He closed his eyes and pressed into the strawberry embrace, for the first time in ages not regretting that his mouth and mind were working unrestrainedly. 

The chaste flame was kindled, and the truth of the situation didn't form any restraints but instead fuelled the flame into a very decently sized fire.

Passion… Love… Unrestrained…

Lips parted and shy, inexperienced tongues danced and lapped cautiously. Hands thrown through hair and arms wrapped around waist pulled the two closer together.

New… Untrekked… not quite untrustworthy.

Neither could believe that this was true; neither could accept that the other was perfectly sure about this- neither could care at the moment.

They broke apart, flushed and content, yet apprehensive still. So many questions floated around. So many 'how's, 'when's, and 'why's floated around. 

Seto, wrought speechless, rested his head on his boy's shoulder. 

|| I can't believe this, I don't believe this - I won't…||6

Jou nuzzled the dragon's hair, hopeful that this wasn't some cruel joke to add to his repertoire of betrayal. 

{{ Seto…}}

{{What do you want from me?}}  
  
Out loud, however, his tone didn't hold the same tone or meaning. His eyes glinted and he peered up at the brunette.  
He whispered simply, hoping he wouldn't be misunderstood.  
"What do you want from me?"  
*******************

Completed 2-3 Am, Monday Feb 16, 2004.

Hi Huns! I'm back for a short while. I had intended a slightly different approach for this song, but I think it may have turned out better this second time around. I'm hoping that I didn't screw up too royally with my intention. I've got another that I'm in the process of writing. As for this one, do you think I should split it into chapters? Please, R&R, I won't get better without help! 

Footnotes:

1a and b. I would have chosen to write their names in the Japanese form, (Kaiba Seto and Jounouchi Katsuya,) but it didn't fit in with the mental dialogue.

2. In the manga (English version,) Jounouchi and Honda took a T-square and lifted up Anzu's skirt, calling it the 'panty tank.' (She punched them afterward.)

3. From what I can tell, it's the Japanese equivalent of Ding-dong

4. Again in the manga, Jou had been part of a gang before he was friends with Honda. He re-joined it near the beginning of the series, and because he was missing school, Honda, Yuugi and Anzu went looking for him at his home. They saw the condition of the apartment and the elder Jounouchi was screaming at them. Honda explained that that was why no one was ever invited to his house.

5. In the anime, Otogi Ryuuji duelled Jou. If Jou lost (and he did,) he'd have to wear a dog suit for a week. (He may have also had to have been a slave for the time, but I'm not sure.)

6. I didn't put a warning for this in the beginning. || are Seto's thoughts, {{ are Jou's. 


End file.
